LIGHT LANTERN
by Fione Maple
Summary: Jung yunho putra mahkota dari kerajaan shinki selalu melihat cahaya yang bersinar membumbung tinggi pada setiap tengah malam dikejauhan. "siapkan perbekalan malam ini, besok ini kita berangkat ! perintahnya tajam / "kenapa sang putra mahkota paham daerah ini ?"/ "Yunie... hiks yunie...akhirnya kau kembali !" / "turunkan pedang kalian !" GS ! YUNJAE! CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**TVXQ & JYJ**_

 **Light Latern** **Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,Romance,Family

Rate : T

Main Cast :

\- Jung yunho

-Kim jaejoong

-Park Yoochun

-Kim Junsu

-Shim Changmin

Warning : **GS,** Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

 **NO BASH NO PLAGIAT !**

Enjoy !

.

.

Summary : Jung yunho putra mahkota dari kerajaan shinki selalu melihat cahaya yang bersinar membumbung tinggi pada setiap tengah malam dikejauhan. "siapkan perbekalan malam ini, besok ini kita berangkat ! perintahnya tajam / "kenapa sang putra mahkota paham daerah ini ?"/ "Yunie... hiks yunie...akhirnya kau kembali !" / "turunkan pedang kalian !" / "Chunie _ah,_ kenapa kau membohongi kami...hiks,kau tega ! **GS ! YUNJAE YOOSUN CHANGKYU FF !**

CHAPTER 1

Pekatnya malam tidak membuat langkah panjangnya gusar,semakin memasuki rimbunnya hutan semakin ringan derap halus langkahnya. Mata indah _doe eyes_ nya berbinar menatap kedepan, saat ini tangan lentiknya membawa lentera yang dibuatnya sendiri sudah menjadi kebiasaan yeoja cantik yang sekarang memakai pakaian selembut sutra dengan tersampirnya selendang putih gadingnya menjuntai ketanah menambah kesan anggun pada tubuh ramping bak dewi turun dari surga. Wajah putih pualamnya tersiram cahaya rembulan tengah malam yang semakin membuatnya mempesona dialah kim jaejoong yeoja cantik _bunga_ nya daerah Toho yang kawasannya jauh di selatan kerajaan shinki.

Mungkin kalian bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya ? jawabannya adalah dia menunggu seseorang. Siapa? Tentu saja teman yang 10 tahun ini meninggalkannya, teman yang berjanji akan pulang jika jaejoong selalu menerbangkan lentera ini keudara, _konyol_ memang tapi bagi jaejoong ini sesuatu yang telah menjadi kebiasaan disaat semua teman sahabat bahkan sampai orangtuanya mengatainya bodoh jaejoong percaya dia akan kembali bukannya telah mati.

Saat posisinya dirasa pas jaejoong dengan segera menerbangkan lenteranya yang terlapisi kertas itu kelangit seraya berdoa dalam hati menatap teduh lentera yang telah menjauhinya keatas jaejoong tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan sendu.

" _Oppa,_ apa benar jaejoong baik-baik saja ?" tanya yeoja yang bernama kim heechul yang menatap jaejoong khawatir.

"Biarkan saja chullie,itu kemauannya bukankah kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat adik kita itu?" jawab namja yang memeluk pinggang ramping kim hechull –yeojachingunya.

Mereka berdua adalah sahabat jaejoong atau kakak bagi jaejoong,sebenarnya jaejoong adalah salah satu anak yang dibesarkan dipanti asuhan daerah toho,daerah yang tumbuh subur seberang kerajaan shinki jadi toho adalah daerah yang berada ditengah lautan jika ingin memasukinya harus menggunakan kapal sebagai alat transportasinya yang akan memakan waktu 5 jam untuk mencapainya.

Tn. Joonmyon atau Suho sebagai appanya sedangkan Ny. Zhang adalah eomma bagi mereka para penghuni panti, mereka sangat baik pada anak-anak asuhnya semuanya diberi marga yang sama dengan Tn. joon yaitu Kim,kala itu banyak sekali anak-anak kecil yang seumuran dengan jaejoong yang sekarang telah diasuh dan dibawa kerumah para pengasuhnya. Kini tinggal kim heechul, kim hankyung, kim jaejoong dan kim junsu.

"Han _oppa,_ eonnie..." teriak si bungsu kim junsu dengan lengkingan lumba-lumbanya dan segera mendapat deathglare langsung dari sang eonnie. Junsu hanya nyengir lebar sedangkan hankyung segera bertanya pada junsu yang berlari kearah mereka dengan sandal jingganya yang terlihat eksentrik.

" _Appa_ marah ini kan tengah malam kenapa kalian berkeliaran, mana jaejoongie ?" tanya junsu dengan suara khasnya

"Sttt... kau itu berisik sekali junchan,lihat itu jaejoongie ada didepanmu."Heechul segera membalikan tubuh junsu kearah punggung jaejoong, lalu junsu berdecak kagum bagaimana kualitas suara tingginya bahkan tidak bisa membuat jaejoong teralihkan ataupun tidak sadar sejak awal di ikuti juga oleh pasangan aneh ini.

Lalu junsu segera menuju tempat jaejoong dan sesekali berjengit ngeri bagaimana jaejoong tidak merasa gatal jika terus-terusan ditempat ini. tangan kanan junsu segera menepuk ringan pundak jaejoong dengan reflek yang bagus jaejoong segera menoleh kearah junsu.

" _Khajja,_ kita pulang joongie... _eomma_ dan _appa_ pasti menunggu kita." Ucapnya tegas pada jaejoong yang sepertinya masih ingin disini sampai terbitnya fajar –ya jaejoong pernah seperti itu yang kemudian sakit selama 2 minggu maka dari itu tidak salah jaejoong yang sangat disayanginya diikuti oleh heechul maupun hankyung.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti junsu yang telah berjalan didepan, saat langkah ketiganya jaejoong menengokkan lagi kearah lenteranya yang sekarang tidak terlihat. "Junchan... yunie pasti kembali kan?" Tanya jaejoong pada junsu yang sekarang terdiam ditempatnya, junsu merasa itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan yang sudah pasti terjadi. Jaejoongnya ini masih mengharapkan namja bermata musang yang bahkan 15 tahun tidak pernah kembali.

Jaejoong tahu junsu enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang berulang kali ditanyakannya itu, yunho... kim yunho anak panti seperti kami yang tidak pernah kembali setelah kepergiannya diumurnya yang 10 tahun.

"Dia... telah melupakan kita joongie,termasuk kau ! Bahkan dia tidak mengingat eomma dan appa,yunho telah meninggal itu kemungkinan terbesarnya !"

Jaejoong terpaku ditempat, junsu bahkan meragukan yunho ada. Tidak...tidak boleh ada yang meragukannya, jaejoong percaya yunho masih hidup dia akan kembali ke toho. Yunho bahkan telah berjanji pada jaejoong kala itu.

" _Aniya,_ kau salah junchan .. _hiks.._ yunho masih hidup dan dia akan kembali !" satu isakan lolos dari mulut jaejoong yang sekarang menatap punggung junsu sama bergetarnya.

"Joongie, kau harus sadar berapa lama kau menunggunya... 15 tahun, apa yang kau harapkan dari janji kelingking yang pernah kalian lakukan !" pekik junsu keras.

Deg

Jaejoong segera memegang dadanya rasanya sakit _bagaimana_ _jika memang yunho melupakannya ? atau yunho memang telah tiada_? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya yang terasa pening dan saat sebelum semuanya gelap dia mendengar suara junsu yang menangis histeris memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

Jung yunho sang putra mahkota terlihat gusar dalam tidurnya, mata terpejamnya hanya pengalihan semata. Yunho pasti akan terbangun pada tengah malam seperti ini. seperti hari biasa dia segera menuju jendela besar kamar yang berukiran cantik dikedua sisinya dan terduduk menatap gelapnya malam,mata musangnya menerawang dan segera tersenyum lebar kala sesuatu yang ditunggunya muncul. Entah dari mana asalnya sejak kecil cahaya itu selalu ada,yunho kecil tidak bodoh itu bukan bintang saat keingintahuannya tinggi hyungnya segera memberi tahu jika itu adalah sebuah lentera.

Lamunannya terpecah saat pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang yang berjaga diluar, yunho segera saja menuju pintu dan membukanya. "sudahku duga kau belum tidur...yunho- _ah"_ kemudian segera memasuki kamar yunho yang bahkan tidak pernah dirubahnya ini.

" _Hoo..._ Lihat yun, cahayanya." tunjuk sang teman pada yunho.

Yunho tidak bodoh pasti temannya ini menginginkan sesuatu, suatu kebiasaan yang dapat ditebaknya. "Chun, langsung saja !" perintahnya.

Chun atau Park Yoochun adalah teman bermain yunho anak dari seorang panglima perang dikerajaannya dialah satu-satunya orang yang berani memasuki kamar yunho seenak jidatnya yang lebar(?).Yoochun hanya terkekeh pelan sikap dingin putra mahkota memang sejak dulu ia tahu dan yunho memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, kemudian Yoochun segera berjalan menuju ranjang king size yang sering ia tiduri bersama yunho saat kecil dulu.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu, bukankah kau ingin memperlebar daerah kekuasaanmu raja jung yunho?" ucapnya sambil memainkan pedang kecil yang selalu dibawanya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas,Ia bahkan belum dinobatkan menjadi raja. Tapi kini sudut bibirnya menyeringai, temannya ini selalu mengerti tentang dirinya yang haus akan petualangan.

"Baiklah, sebutkan tempatnya !" ucap yunho tanpa berfikir panjang.

"Daerah Toho Kota kecil yang berada di selatan kerajaan,kita bisa menggunakan perahu jika ingin sampai kesana." Jelasnya lancar.

"Toho ?"

"Ya, itu adalah daerah tersubur diantara daerah lainnya tapi kau tahu sendiri bukan jika mereka bahkan tidak terikat oleh kerajaan manapun?"

Yunho mengangguk memang kerajaan toho memang tidak terikat oleh kerajaan manapun mereka melakukan kegiatan dibawah naungannya yang dibuat sendiri. "Lalu, kau ingin aku menguasainya, begitu?" tanyanya remeh.

Yoochun terkekeh lagi selain menyebalkan jung yunho ini terlampau percaya diri. "Tapi kudengar itu sangat sulit" ucapnya lagi.

"Kau tahu siwon ?"

"Ya !" ucapnya jengkel.

"Dia ada disana !" ucapnya lagi sambil menatap yunho yang kini terlihat gusar ditempatnya.

"siapkan perbekalan malam ini, besok ini kita berangkat !" perintahnya tajam.

TBC/END/DELETE?

A/N : Fio kembali membawakan FF yang tema-nya kerajaan, dan tetep buat Castnya Yunjae... lagi feel buat dengan cast mereka abis _ja_ ema cantik dan _yun_ pa gantengnya nggak haha maaf sebelumnya bikin ff lagi padahal belum selesai ff yang lain,Seperti biasa kalau nggak ada riview aku hapus nih ff :D

MIND TO RIVIEW ?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau yakin hyungmu ada disana,yunho ?" ucapan yang lirih itu membuat yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hiruk pikuk rakyatnya dibawah sana,tepatnya yunho dan ibundanya sedang berada dibalkon _pavilliun_ milik ibunya.

"Ya ibu"

Ibu yunho menghela nafas anaknya ini memang sulit ditebak dia seperti _buku tertutup_ ,tiba-tiba ia ingin melakukan perjalanan lagi disaat dirinya akan segera diangkat menjadi seorang raja."Lalu kali ini untuk berapa lama?" tanyanya lagi.

Kini yunho menatap heran ibundanya sejak kapan ia mengkhawatirkan perjalanannya, ini bahkan bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan perjalanan yang berbahaya. "Entahlah" jawabnya enteng.

"Yang pasti aku akan membawa hyung pulang dengan tanganku sendiri" tambahnya lagi mata musangnya berkilat tajam.

"Tidak !" ucapnya lantang sedangkan tubuh ibunda yunho terlihat gelisah bibir tipisnya berucap lagi. "Kau harus membawa yoochun bersamamu,biarkan seunghyun yang melakukan pertemuan itu!"

Yunho terdiam sejenak mencerna kalimat panjang ibundanya yang baru kali ini ia dengar,akhirnya yunho mengangguk tak ingin membuat ibundanya khawatir.

Kini Ratu kim tae-hee atau sekarang jung tae-hee tersenyum kecil melihat yunho mengangguk tangan lentiknya kini diletakan didada bidang sang anak yang terlihat gagah dihadapannya. "Jaga dirimu anakku, karena setelah kepulanganmu ibu suri akan segera mengumumkan calon pendampingmu nanti." Ujarnya dengan nada sayang.

Wajah yunho mengeras seketika mata musangnya semakin berkilat tajam ia segera memalingkan tubuhnya tak peduli tangan lentik sang ibu yang terhempas kebawah, ia tak menyukai ucapan itu. jung yunho hanya akan menikah dengan wanita pilihannya bukan karena dijodohkan sampai matipun yunho tak mau.

Mendapat penolakan seperti itu membuat jung tae-hee miris, ia tahu yunho anaknya tidak menyukai hal yang seperti anaknya berbeda dan ia pun tahu jika yunho tak suka dibantah aura kekuasaannya seperti jung ji-hoon ayahnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara yunho segera meninggalkan ibundanya dibalkon sendiri tak peduli mata yang menyiratkan kekecewaan itu.

.

.

.

.

L.L

Semua orang tahu jika keluarga jung seperti memiliki dua alter ego didalam dirinya tapi itu hanya sebuah ungkapan bukan arti yang sebenarnya. Raja Jung Ji-hoon atau ayah dari Jung yunho misalnya beliau sangat arif dan bijaksana tapi dibalik itu dia seperti iblis jika ada yang menentang kemauannya tak segan membunuh siapapun yang dianggap penghianat. Berbeda dengan jung yunho yang terkenal dingin sejak ia diperkenalkan dihadapan semua rakyatnya diumur ke-10nya, tapi mereka tidak tahu jika sang _hwangtaeja_ ini memiliki sisi lembut tersendiri yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

YUNHO POV

"Kita rubah semua rencana,seunghyun kau yang akan melakukan pertemuan lalu pastikan pemimpin toho mau bergabung dengan kerajaan kita !" Perintah arogan dengan nada kejam terdengar didalam kapal mewah milik kerajaan jung ini.

Semua menunduk takut melihat mata musang sang _hwangtaeja_ yang terlihat mengintimidasi kecuali park yoochun hanya menatap datar temannya itu.

" _Algeseumnida,jeonha_!" ucap patuh namja berwajah keras itu padaku.

"Bawalah adikmu pula dan setengah dari prajurit,Ingat bila pemimpin itu tidak mau segera lapor padaku !" Titahku sekali lagi.

Mereka lalu segera meninggalkanku setelah rapat mendadak itu aku bubarkan kecuali yoochun yang nampak tak beranjak dari duduknya,mengingat dia adalah teman terbaikku aku sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaanya yang selalu berada disekitarku.

"Kau yakin akan menyerahkannya begitu saja?" tanyanya dengan raut ekspresi datar.

Aku hanya menoleh sedikit dan menatap dalam diam, yoochun pasti tahu jika perintahku mutlak tak mungkin aku merubahnya lagi. Mungkin merasa diabaikan akhirnya yoochun bertanya lagi yang membuatku berdecak malas.

"Kudengar anak dari menteri keuangan kwon yang akan menjadi pendampingmu, _jeonha_?" tanyannya sambil menekankan jeonha diakhir pertanyaannya.

Yoochun memang sejak dulu seenaknya memanggilku, jika dia bukan sahabatku mungkin sudah kupenggal kepalanya dengan pedang milikku sekali , Yoochun telah bersumpah untuk selalu menjadi tameng atau pelindung dan setia mengikutiku dihadapan mendiang kakek sebelum appa diangkat menjadi raja.

"Kwon boa." Ucapku lirih.

"Ya... yeoja cantik dengan suara merdu dan pemilik rambut ikal panjang yang mempesona diantara yang lain." Ucapnya sedikit berlebihan.

Aku hanya memutarkan bola mata malas, "Aku tak tertarik."

Diam-diam yoochun menghela nafas lega menatap punggung yunho yang kini memasuki kamar pibadinya dikapal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

L.L

JAEJOONG POV

"Joongie, apalagi kali ini?" tanya heechul _eonnie_ padaku.

Sadar dengan keberadaannya aku segera berhenti merangkai lentera yang baru setengah jadi itu. "Aku belum ingin menikah."

"Sampai kapan!"

"Yang aku inginkan hanya yunho,bukan yang lain!" teriakku marah tak memperdulikan sentakan kaget heechul yang kini memegang pintu kamarnya.

" _Mian...mian eonnie,_ aku hanya ingin yunho bukan yang lain." Aku cepat-cepat merubah nada bicara menjadi lirih.

"Kau telah menolak pemuda itu 5 kali,tidakkah kau ingin memberinya kesempatan atau masa penjajakan untuk mengenalnya?" ucapnya panjang lebar padaku.

"Tidak...tidak ada kesempatan dan penjajakan itu hanya akan membuatnya memiliki peluang untuk menikahiku. Tidak sadarkah _eonnie_ jika hatiku telah tertutup untuk siapapun!" teriakku lagi tanpa tanggung-tanggung mengucapkan kalimat banyak dengan satu kali tarikan nafas.

"Yunho.. yunho.. YUNHO lagi !" yunhomu itu sudah meninggal joongie itu kemungkinannya!" heechul nampak tak sadar jika ia berteriak pada jaejoong.

"Kalau itu benar, aku akan melajang hingga akhir hidupku !" ucapku lantang.

"Ck, Kau gila !" pekik heechul sambil menunjuk jaejoong.

"Aku memang gila _eonnie..._ ujarku enteng sambil menatap marah padanya. "...Aku gila karena yunho!" tambahku lagi.

Heechul kini meremas rambut panjangnya frustasi, "Dengar joongie, mungkin saja ia lebih baik dari yunhomu!" nadanya kembali halus.

"Tidak... tidak ada yang lebih baik dari yunhoku _eonnie,_ mengertilah." Ucapku kini sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

" _Arraseo_ joongie, maafkan _eonnie_." ucapnya tulus.

Jaejoong segera menengadahkan wajahnya pada heechul dan segera menghambur kearahnya. " _Gomawo eonnie,_ jangan paksa aku melupakan yunie...jangan !" ujarku yang langsung diangguki heecul.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

LANJUT ?

OR

NO?

RIVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

_**TVXQ & JYJ**_

 **Light Latern** **Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,Romance,Family

Rate : T

Main Cast :

\- Jung yunho

-Kim jaejoong

-Park Yoochun

-Kim Junsu

-Shim Changmin

Warning : **GS,** Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

 **NO BASH NO PLAGIAT !**

Enjoy !

.

.

Summary : Jung yunho putra mahkota dari kerajaan shinki selalu melihat cahaya yang bersinar membumbung tinggi pada setiap tengah malam dikejauhan. "siapkan perbekalan malam ini, besok ini kita berangkat ! perintahnya tajam / "kenapa sang putra mahkota paham daerah ini ?"/ "Yunie... hiks yunie...akhirnya kau kembali !" / "turunkan pedang kalian !" / "Chunie _ah,_ kenapa kau membohongi kami...hiks,kau tega ! **GS ! YUNJAE YOOSUN CHANGKYU FF !**

CHAPTER 3

Kapal mewah itu telah mendarat dengan selamat, dari dalam kamar khususnya yunho dapat melihat daratan yang dipenuhi rimbunnya berbagai pohon. Dengan segera ia bangkit iikuti pula oleh yoochun yang sejak tadi mengekoriku kemanapun. Ia mengambil pedangnya dan berjalan cepat menuju keatas,perasaan senang melingkupi hati mereka masing-masing terutama yunho yang sejak tadi memandang takjub kota itu.

Kini yunho dan para prajuritnya telah berdiri ditanah subur toho,ia sejenak memejamkan matanya,dadanya terangkat menghirup udara segar yang masuk melalui rongga hidungnya. Dibelakangnya yoochun tersenyum hangat melihat yunho akhirnya yoochun bisa memenuhi janjinya kepada seseorang untuk membawa yunho kesini.

Dengan gagah yunho berkata "Aku telah datang toho !"

" _Aniya_ yun, Kau telah kembali !" ucap yoochun dengan tawa mengejek ia segera melewati yunho yang kini mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan yoochun.

.

.

Yunho dan yoochun seperti bocah berlari-lari kedepan menyusuri hutan lebat sebelum mencapai kota toho yang berada ditengah itu, yunho tersenyum disela larinya bersama yoochun bahkan tanpa memperdulikan para prajuritnya yang kewalahan dibelakangnya sesekali ia pun mengejek yoochun karena didahului olehnya. Peluh membasahi badannya tak membuat mereka berdua menghentikan musang yunho melihat menara tinggi pusat toho yang terlihat semakin dekat yunho semakin mempercepat larinya.

"Yunho, ada jurang didepan sana !" teriak yoochun yunho segera menatap yoochun, "Aku tahu !" balas yunho cepat yang kini memperlambat larinya.

Akhirnya mereka tiba ditepi jurang yang dibawahnya terdapat kota toho, yunho kini sedikit melihat kearah itu. "Aku seperti hidup kembali" ucapnya tanpa yoochun yang berada dibelakangnya masih terengah akibat lari bersama yunho tadi, "Kau memang hidup yun!" balasnya cepat.

"Bukan hidup seperti itu yang kumaksud, rasanya aku seperti akan menemukan potongan hidupku yang lain."

"Ya, kau akan mendapatkannya disini." Ucap yoochun ambigu sambil berbaring ditanah itu.

Yunho hanya menatap yoochun saja, yoochun memang sering bermain kata dalam ucapannya akhirnya ia membiarkannya, ia kini memilih melihat para prajurit yang kini baru sampai ditempatnya. "Kita istirahat disini !" titahnya mendesah lega akhirnya sang _hwangtaeja_ membuat keputusan yang benar.

"kenapa sang putra mahkota paham daerah ini ?" celetuk namja bermata sipit yang kini terduduk diantara yang lain.

"Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya bukan?" timpal namja lain.

"Diamlah, Park yoochun melihat kearah kita !" ucap namja lain semuanya memisahkan diri untuk membuat tenda sementara dan mempersiapkan makanan untuk sang _hwangtaeja_ yang kini melamun terduduk dicuramnya jurang tanpa takut terjatuh.

.

.

.

L.L

Heechul segera mendekati ruang tamu yang lumayan besar didalam rumahnya, Disana terlihat orang tuanya duduk bersama 3 orang tamu didepannya. Saat tubuh heechul terduduk eommanya segera bertanya "Bagaimana _Chullie_?"

"Dia tidak mau _eomma._ " Jawab heechul lirih.

TSK !

Decakan lolos dari salah satu tamu yang berdiri diibelakng tuannya. Dengan tangan bersedekap ia berucap "Sehebat apa yeoja itu,sehingga menolak tuan kami kelima kalinya!" sindirnya.

Heechul dan _eomma_ nya kaget mendengar ucapan arogan nan menyindir itu,sedangkan _appa_ menghela nafas kasar menatap pemuda yang kini tersenyum menampilkan _dimple_ dikedua pipinya.

"Benar itu hyung, mungkin saja wajahnya tak lebih cantik dari yeoja diluar sana yang biasa dilihat tuan kita." Tambah pengawal kedua dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

Suho atau kim joonmyeon _appa_ mereka menatap marah tamu kurang ajar didepannya wajahnya memerah dengan tangan terkepal berwarna putih karena terlalu dikepalnya.

"Sepertinya pengawal anda tidak tahu cara berbicara yang benar, siwon _ssi_?" celetuk seseorang yang kini berjalan mendekati ruang tamu itu.

JAEJOONG POV

Aku mendengar semua yang diucapkan para pengawal itu mengenaiku karena tak ingin membuat _appa_ marah,Aku segera melangkah mendekati ruangan itu."Sepertinya pengawal anda tidak tahu cara berbicara yang benar, siwon _ssi_?" ucapku dingin menatap namja berdimple itu.

Aku menyeringai melihat mereka terbelalak kaget dan setengah tercekat, sebelumnya memang aku tak pernah mau menunjukkan diriku padanya. Hanya saat itu siwon tak sengaja melihatku bersama junsu dipasar akhirnya hingga sekarang dia gencar sekali melamarku.

"Kau memang cantik jaejoong _-ah,_ akhirnya aku melihatmu lagi !" ucap siwon senang kepadaku."Dan sayangnya ini untuk terakhir kali kau melihatku tuan." Kataku dengan tenang.

Siwon terkekeh ditempat melihat keberanian jaejoong yang berucap demikian. "Aaah.. kalau begitu sayang sekali, aku semakin tergila-gila padamu sekarang!"

"Aku tak sudi menikah denganmu,ingat itu !" teriakku dengan menatapnya garang sedangkan Siwon semakin terkekeh."Jangan berteriak seperti itu _chagiya,_ kau tidak pantas...mulutmu itu hanya boleh berbicara yang manis saja atau setidaknya untuk mendesah dibawahku." Diikuti pula tawa berderai oleh pengawalnya.

"Yak ! dasar namja gila diamlah... memangnya itu lelucon!" teriak marah heechul padanya.

"Kau yang diam yeoja sialan!" kata siwon lantang.

"CUKUP ! TUTUP MULUTMU SIWON-SSI !"

Teriakan marah sang kepala keluarga sekaligus kepala daerah toho membuat semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu terdiam, mustahil bagi seorang kim joonmyeon yang terkenal karena keramahan dan senyuman malaikatnya marah jika bukan karena omongan siwon yang membuatnya marah.

"Bisakah kau keluar dan jangan sekali lagi kau menginjakkan kaki dari rumah kami, sungguh akupun tak sudi anakku menikah dengan namja seperti kau!" ucapnya panjang lebar setelah mengatur nafas yang kian memberat.

Aku menyeringai kembali berserta _eonnie_ menatap siwon yang kini memerah menahan kekesalan karena bentakan _appa_ , "Kau mendengar sendiri bukan siwon _ssi,_ apa perlu kami tunjukkan dimana pintu keluarnya ?" seru heechul dengan nada jahilnya.

BRAKKK

"Berani sekali kau mengusir tuan kami !" daesung yang tadi menendang kursi kecil itu menunjuk-nunjuk heechul yang semakin menyeringai karena berhasil membuat pengawal siwon marah.

Hahahahaha... tawa berderai siwon menggelegar sambil berdiri ia segera menatap satu persatu keluarga kim itu hingga mata runcingnya menatap jaejoong yang masih menyeringai dihadapannya."Tenanglah daesung- _ah,_ Jika aku tak bisa mendapatkan sicantik ini... kita bisa merebut kota toho yang terkenal dengan kesuburan dan banyak diincar oleh kerajaan ini jatuh ditanganku..."

"MWOYA !" teriak keluarga kim itu serempak kecuali jaejoong yang berkacak pinggang melangkah dihadapan siwon dengan mata _doe_ indahnya meremehkan."Cih, dalam mimpimu siwon _ssi_ !"

"Oho... tentu saja aku bisa, yah... kecuali kau mau menikah denganku _chagiya_ aku tak akan merebut kota ini, aku janji." Ucapnya sambil ingin membelai pipiku yang segera kutepis.

Hahahaha... siwon kembali tertawa " _Khajja_ kita pergi... kita tunjukkan besok hadiah kecil untuk tuan suho beserta istri dan anak-anaknya,Oh... jae _chagi_ fikirkanlah permintaanku." Ujarnya hingga keluar diikuti oleh pengawalnya.

BRENGSEK !

ARRGGH ! ucap suho dengan tangan terkepal dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi yang segera ditenangkan oleh istrinya.

.

.

L.L

Paviliun Hwangtaehu

 **Yang Mulia Maharani datang...** Ucap salah satu pelayan yang membungkuk pada Hwangtaehu atau ibu suri.

 **Biarkan dia masuk...** titahnya.

Kemudian masuklah ibu dari jung yunho sendiri tanpa ditemani para mulia maharani itu membungkuk hormat dan segera duduk dihadapan sang hwangtaehu yang kini menyesap teh dari cangkir putih berukiran manis ditangannya.

"Kau sudah katakan pada anakmu?" Tanya ibu suri setelah meletakan cangkirnya.

"Sudah, Tapi jeonha tak menginginkan itu"

"Dia harus mau apapun yang terjadi hanya kwon boa yang pantas bersanding dengannya nanti saat pengangkatan raja baru untuk kerajaan ini." ujar ibu suri lagi.

Kim taehee menggeleng ia tak mau egois kali ini, "Biarkan anakku nati menentukkan sendiri pilihannya, Aku tak ingin kehilangan anakku kedua kalinya."Hwangtaehu menatap tak suka istri dari anaknya itu lalu kembali berbicara, "Anakmu yang mana yang kau maksud, cucuku hanya jung yunho."

"Eomma... _jebal_ ,kau tidak boleh melupakan mendiang anakku yang lain." Ucap kim taehee sedikit berteriak bahkan dia tak sadar jika memanggil Ibu dari suaminya ini _eomma_. "Ingatlah _eomma_ jika mendiang anakku jung junho itu meninggal karenamu !"

"Jaga ucapan dan nadamu yang mulia maharani, Itu karena anakmu saja yang bodoh ingin membawa saudara kembarnya ke kerajaan... Tidak ada yang namanya dua putra mahkota dalam satu kerajaan kau pasti tahu itu."

" _Eom-ma..._ erang kim taehee dengan suara tercekat.

"Jung junho meninggal karena kecerobohannya meninggalkan kerajaan untuk mencari saudara kandungnya yang bahkan tidak pernah ditemuinya, itulah penyebab kematiannya."

"Tidak !... bukan seperti itu kejadiannya." Teriak kim tae-hee dengan suara keras yang segera berdiri dihadapan ibu suri. "Selir Choi yang membunuh anakku dengan bantuan olehmu eomma!"

"Picik sekali fikiranmu permaisuri kim...kenapa kau membawa nama selir choi disini." Ucap hwangtaehu dengan tenang tapi tak bisa dibohongi jika matanya terlihat gusar dengan tangan yang bergetar saat ingin mengangkat cangkir itu.

"Jung junho anakku meregang nyawa karena ia dijadikan boneka olehmu,bukankah begitu _eomma_ ...? tapi kali ini berbeda jung yunho tak akan terpengaruh olehmu sedikitpun, aku pergi ! selamat malam..." ia segera meninggalkan ibu suri yang menahan amarah dibelakangnya tanpa menengok sedikitpun.

 **Pelayan lee...cepat panggilkan selir choi segera...** titahnya lagi sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa pening.

L.L

YUNHO POV

Gelap itulah yang bisa kulihat dari segara arah, hanya sinar rembulan yang menembus rimbunnya pepohonan kota toho yang subur ini. Aroma kayu yang telah dibakar serta sedikit bau makanan yang tergeletak setelah acara makan tadi masih berserakan. Aku memang memutuskan untuk bermalam disini bisa terlihat semua prajurit tertidur tak terkecuali park yoochun yang menggeliat tak nyaman karena hanya beralaskan kain tipis dibawahnya.

Ini tengah malam seperti biasa aku selalu terbangun menatap ribuan bintang yang berhambur diatasku, aku tersenyum membayangkan jika lentera yang biasa aku lihat bisa terlihat dari sini. "Pasti tidak mungkin" gumamku.

Tapi sekali lagi tidak kemungkinan itu aku tepis kala melihat benda yang kini berada tak jauh diatasku itu, jika dilihat dari sini seperti digantung dilangit-langit malam. Aku bisa melihat karena rimbunan pohon yang berada diatasku tak lebih banyak dari para pengawal. Segera saja aku terbangun menepuk pipi takut jika yang kulihat salah... itu benar-benar lenteranya.

Dadaku bergemuruh ingin melihat siapa gerangan sosok yang menerbangkan lentera yang sejak dulu menjadi favoritku itu akhirnya dengan langkah cepat aku memasuki rimbunnya hutan sendirian berjalan mengikuti instingku jika sosok itu tak jauh dari sini.

TRAK

Suara patah ranting kayu membuatku terdiam dan mengubah jalur langkah karena aku mendengar suara diujung sana."Yak joongie, _palli_ kita akan dihukum _appa_ jika tak melihat kita dikamar." Ucapan samar itu membuatku yakin jika ada orang diujung sana dengan mengendap-endap takut mengganggu.

"Ssst...tenanglah su- _ie,_ aku ingin memandanginya sebentar lagi,tenanglah _appa_ tak akan tahu dia sudah tidur." Kini terdengar suara lain yang terdengar indah dengan kekehan kecil dalam ucapannya membuatku ingin cepat mengetahui siapa itu dan sedang apa mereka ditengah malam seperti ini? sangat konyol bukan.

"Joongie _paboo_..harusnya aku sudah berada diatas ranjang bersama yang lain,Aish... awas saja jika 10 menit lagi kau tak beranjak dari sini aku pergi... ini gelap sekali aku takut paboo..."

SRAKK

"Joongie,suara apa itu...Aigoo~ , _Khajja_ kita pulang !"

SRAKKK

"Joongie yaa.. suaranya semakin dekat"

"Aish... diamlah itu hanya suara daun dan angin malam yang beradu"

SRAAKK..

" _Chogiyo..."_

Kyaaaaaa...

TBC

LANJUT

OR

NO

RIVIEW

TBC

LANJUT?

OR

NO?

RIVIEW...


	4. Chapter 4

**Light Latern** **By** **Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,Romance,Family

Rate : T

Main Cast :

\- Jung yunho

-Kim jaejoong

-Park Yoochun

-Kim Junsu

-Shim Changmin

 **Warning :GS,** Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

 **Desclaimer :** This fanfic pure is mine but Yunho and Jaejoong not mine, they belong to God almighty one and of course they have each other.

 **NO BASH NO PLAGIAT !**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

.

.

Summary : Jung yunho putra mahkota dari kerajaan shinki selalu melihat cahaya yang bersinar membumbung tinggi pada setiap tengah malam dikejauhan. "siapkan perbekalan malam ini, besok ini kita berangkat ! perintahnya tajam / "kenapa sang putra mahkota paham daerah ini ?"/ "Yunie... hiks yunie...akhirnya kau kembali !" / "turunkan pedang kalian !" / "Chunie _ah,_ kenapa kau membohongi kami...hiks,kau tega ! **GS ! YUNJAE YOOSUN CHANGKYU FF !**

Happy reading!

.

.

"Anda akan bermalam disini lagi,yang mulia maharani?"

Kim Taehee mengangguk lalu memasuki kamar diikuti victoria song pelayan pribadinya,ini bukan paviliun kediaman bersama sang raja. Seperti malam sebelumnya ia memutuskan tidur di kamar ini atau setidaknya ia akan menempati ini jika fikirannya kacau.

Kaki langkah kim taehee semakin dalam ia selalu merasa ganjil jika ia tak melihat terlebih dulu dikamar ini, aksen perak dan emas menambah kesan mewah sekaligus elegan di dindingnya mencerminkan kepribadian sang pemilik yang telah lama meninggal.

Hiasan kamar tidur ini sangat rapi bahkan selalu rapi, Kim Taehee memang menugaskan beberapa pelayan untuk membereskannya walaupun tak pernah dihuni oleh siapa pun bahkan sang Hwangtaeja yang terpenting suasana di kamar ini begitu hangat padahal telah lama pemiliknya tiada.

Kim Taehee lalu mendekat kearah sisi kanan titik fokusnya kearah lukisan yang sedikit usang di sana.

"Ah...anda masih menyimpannya." Tutur victoria song dengan nada halus.

Permaisuri itu tersenyum kemudian menatap lukisan pertama yang dibuat mendiang sang anak, menelusuri keindahan dari lukisan tersebut. Dulu Kim Taehee pernah mengira jika itu lukisan wajahnya hingga ia menyadari jika itu bukan potret dirinya melainkan orang lain.

"Sejak dulu aku begitu penasaran, wanita ini begitu cantik siapa gerangan dia?" tanya kim taehee.

"Sebenarnya..." jelasnya terbata namun tak mengurangi kesopanannya pada sang permaisuri.

"Yah, sebenarnya apa?" tanya Kim Taehee.

"Aku pernah melihatnya..."

"Pernah? Dimana?"

Kini Kim Taehee mengernyit heran, Ah Kim Taehee segera menepuk keningnya sendiri begitu mengingatnya. Tentu saja Victoria tahu ia adalah pelayan pribadi yang di pilih untuk Jung Junho anak sulungnya yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun sang Jung sulung itu pergi.

"Di Toho, saat itu _jeonha_ menghilang setelah membeli peralatan melukisnya." ucap Victoria song dengan pandangan menerawang lalu seketika ia menunduk malu pada Permaisuri Kim yang berada di depannya ini.

"Tidak apa, lanjutkan saja." Victoria segera mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sang Permaisuri duduk di ranjang tak jauh dari situ sebelum menceritakan kejadiannya lagi.

"Saat perjalanan ke arah pelabuhan, saya sempat melihat gadis dalam lukisan itu sekilas. saya perkirakan umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Junho jeonha, memang benar untuk ukuran gadis biasa di usianya dia sangat cantik."

Kim Taehee mendengarkan itu dengan baik lalu seketika menghubungkan kejadian tersebut dengan kematian putranya. Putranya meninggal setelah permintaannya untuk pertama kali melakukan petualangan. Hobi yang sama dengan yang Yunho lakukan selama ini.

"Kejadian itu 2 bulan sebelum putraku meninggal di usia ke sepuluh." ujar Permaisuri Kim. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang ganjil saat 2 bulan itu victoria?" tambahnya.

"Jeonhajarang sekali keluar dari kamar dan tak memperbolehkan siapapun memasuki kamarnya kecuali Pangeran Choi."

"Sudah ku duga." tukas Taehee cepat.

Alis Victoria terangkat mendengar ucapan cepat sang permaisuri."Ada apa yang Mulia Maharani?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa,Lebih baik tidurlah pelayan song aku tahu kau lelah."

Victoria song yang masih tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk mengikuti perintahnya lantas memberi homat kepada Permaisuri Kim sebelum dirinya keluar.

L.L

"Hahahaha..."

Tawa menggelegar tak dapat di tahan namja bermata kecil yang biasanya terkenal dengan ketenangan dalam hidupnya itu. Melihat bagaimana reaksi kedua yeodosaengnya yang sangat ketakutan membuatnya tak tahan untuk segera meledakkan tawanya.

"Oppa?!" keluh kedua yeodosaengnya kompak.

"Aku tahu itu pasti kau !" tambah junsu yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Mianhe, Joongie Suie..Kalian itu terlalu tegang." ucap Hankyung di sela kekehannya.

"Cha.. Appa telah menunggu kalian di rumah,Appa juga akan memberikan hadih kecil untuk anak-anaknya yang nakal ini." Hankyung mencubit pipi junsu dan jaejoong bersamaan membuat keduanya terpekik tidak terima.

Jaejoong maupun Junsu kini menggerutu tak jelas setelah Hankyung melepaskan cubitan di pipi mereka. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap mengikuti dibelakang kakaknya itu untuk pulang.

Mata doe Jaejoong kini menatap kearah langit lagi mengecek jika lenteranya telah menjauh. Tiba-tiba matanya jatuh untuk mengamati di sekelilingnya membuat yeoja cantik ini mengulas senyum indah dari bibinya. Ia ingat sekali ini adalah tempat bermainnya dulu bersama Yunho.

Tapi tunggu ada apa dengan pohon di arah jam tiga tak jauh darinya itu? kening Jaejoong bukan pohonnya yang membuat ia heran tapi sesuatu yang mengkilat di balik pohon itu setidaknya jika di perhatikan nampak seperti ujung pedang yang mengkilat terkena cahaya.

"Oppa kau mengajak sehun lagi?" ucap Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kedua saudaranya yang sempat berbicara.

Hankyung menggeleng sambil menatap Jaejoong yang kini bersikap tenang namun tak di pungkiri sesuatu mengganjal di jika Hankyung mengerjainya lagi? Sehun itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun Appanya pergi. Ya Sehun itu adalah anak dari Hankyung dan Heechul yang menikah enam tahun yang lalu. Sekarang umur Sehun lima tahun dan bocah kecil itu suka sekali membawa pedang kecil kemana-mana.

"Tidak jae,Sehun sudah tidur tentunya bersama Heechul."jawab Hankyung ketika Jaejoong tak mempercayai gelengannya.

"Kalau begitu,Itu apa?" tanya Jaejoong polos menunjukkan sesuatu yang berkilat dibalik pohon besar. Kedua saudara kim itu segera melihat kearah yang Jaejoong tunjuk. Reaksi normal pada raut wajah Junsu lain halnya dengan Hankyung yang segera menyeret Jaejoong ke belakang punggungnya bersama Junsu. "Tetaplah di belakangku."

"Siapa di sana!" teriak Hankyung ia telah memasang sikap kuda-kuda sedikit membungkuk lalu menarik keluar pedang yang ia bawa. "Kau pasti di minta siwon untuk memata-matai kami,cepatlah keluar !"

Tiga pasangan kim itu menelan ludah kasar saat melihat gerakan layaknya slow motion di depannya, kaki kanan yang bergeser di ikuti seluruh badan menghadap ke arah kami.

Hitam.

Tiga kim itu menerka-nerka siapa namja yang berada di depannya, tapi benar-benar gelap di sini. Tapi seperti keberuntungan ada di pihak Hankyung awan hitam yang menutupi rembulan bergeser sedikit demi sedikit untuk memberi akses cahaya yang memasuki celah-celah rimbunnya pohon hingga sosok itu bagai di mandikan rembulan.

Wajah tampan bagai Dewa Yunani tak lupa tatapan tajam dari Mata musangnya dengan bibir hati yang terkatup rapat,datar tak ada senyuman disana.

DEG!

Jaejoong ingat mata itu,Mata yang selalu di rindukannya selama ini. Wajahnya semakin tampan dan dewasa, Lemas sudah kakinya ia sedikit terhuyung ke samping tapi tak terjatuh. "Yun-ho," erangnya.

Kim jaejoong menangis tapi tanpa suara,entahlah ia harus senang atau tidak pasalnya kedua saudaranya bahkan tak mengenalinya. Mungkinkah dia yunho? _Iya..aku tidak mungkin salah aku yang lebih tahu dirinya_ batin Jaejoong.

"Joongie,tidak ada yunho di sini!" ucap Junsu tegas.

"Astaga jangan bercanda,Jae-ah oppa berjanji setelah ini kita mencari Yunho jika itu yang kau inginkan, Oppa akan menghadapi namja itu dulu, Ja.. pulanglah, palli!"

"Mwoya? Ya Oppa.. jangan!"

"Demi Tuhan, dia bukan Yunho!" seru Hankyung.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang terus menangis dan menatap wajah namja yang ada di depannya. Tidak, dia bukan Yunho. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong menerkanya sebagai Yunho? Yunho adalah laki-laki yang mudah tersenyum bukan seperti namja di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, tapi dia bukan Yunho," kata Junsu sedikit melembutkan suaranya. Tangannya segera terulur memegang bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar. "Sadarlah Jae, dia mungkin berbahaya. Kita cepat pergi dari sini."

Jaejoong menggeleng dan seketika terduduk di tanah. "Yunnie,hiks..akhirnya kau kembali!" Ia mencengkram kain putih yang di pakainya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Yunnie-ah, katakan! Katakan bahwa memang benar kau adalah Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi.

"Jeonha!"

Jaejoong tertegun. Mendengar derap langkah kaki dari banyak orang menuju ke arah mereka. Junsu yang ketakutan bergegas menarik Jaejoong bangkit dan memeluknya. Hankyung yang sempat terhanyut oleh suara tangisan Jaejoong yang menyayat hati segera waspada. Batinnya bertanya-tanya ketika panggilan 'jeonha' di tujukan pada laki-laki di depannya itu.

Dan benar saja, belum lama kemudian. Beberapa orang yang Hankyung ketahui sebagai prajurit mengelilingi namja tersebut. Para prajurit itu mengangkat pedangnya ke arah tiga saudara kim yan kini berjengit ngeri.

"Turunkan pedang kalian!" seru Sang Jeonha membuat para prajuritnya saling berpandangan tapi dengan patuh menurunkan pedangnya.

Yunho menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Boojae," gumam Jung Yunho. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Hingga kepala Jaejoong yang awalnya mengarah ke belakang segera menoleh. Siapa sangka tangis wanita ini semakin keras, tubuhnya sekali lagi terjatuh.

"Itu aku, hiks."

Entah apa yang di fikirkan Jung Yunho saat ini adalah sesuatu yang aneh, dadanya seperti di remas ketika mendengar tangis itu. Belum lagi otak dan hatinya tidak berjalan sesuai, tidak seperti biasanya. Sang Jeonha itu mendekati Jaejoong yang terjatuh bergetar di depan sana, melewati para prajurit yang serta merta memberikan jalan untuknya.

Tangan Yunho terulur sendiri untuk mengusap air mata Jaejoong. Mengenai pipi sang gadis yang sangat halus, dia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Perlakuannya benar-benar di luar kesadarannya. Jeonha itu hanya menuruti kemauan hatinya saja. Setelah gadis di depannya berhenti menangis, Yunho segera mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangannya dan matanya beralih menatap ke arah Hankyung dan Junsu yang masih dalam mode shocknya.

"Ayo."

Junsu dan Hankyung membeo seketika. Di tatapnya Jaejoong yang kini tampak nyaman dalam gendongan laki-laki itu, akhirnya mereka menurut dan berjalan ke depan untuk pulang. Firasat Jaejoong sangat tajam, jika pun laki-laki ini jahat mana mau ia di gendongnya. Mungkin saja dia benar Yunho.

Langkah sang Jeonha terhenti kemudian memerintahkan semua pengawalnya untuk mengikuti mereka. dan sama halnya dengan Saudara Kim yang tampak bingung, Para prajurit termasuk Seunghyun pun dalam otaknya di penuhi tanda tanya.

L.L

Park Yoochun melihat semua itu, semuanya. Dari Yunho yang tiba-tiba pergi hingga sekarang pun telah menghilang di telan gelapnya hutan. Dia bahkan melihat kekasih hatinya di sana, tapi yoochun tidak mau menghampiri gadis dengan suara khas lumba-lumbanya itu. jadi, dia hanya mengamati dari kejauhan tanpa mengikuti Yunho yang bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya ada di antara beberapa prajurit di sana.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari Siwon untukmu, sobat."

TBC or DELETE(?)

Fio note : 5 bulan lebih dua hari, hai ^-^ fio kembali, mianhae, fio fokus sama FF fio yang lain dan menelantarkan FF ini. tapi sungguh, di foldernya tuh sudah di ketik dan selesai tapi nggak tau kenapa antara lupa, nggak pede, atau ketakutan yang lainnya pas waktu mau update.

haha, waktu kemarin juga ada salah satu guest yang riview jadi bikin mood nggak baik. tapi, sudah resiko kali yah. Hoho ^_^ monggo lah di baca FF gaje ini.

Mind to Riview?


End file.
